


My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad

by degreesofinsanity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 'when i grow up im gonna be ur husband' type of crush, 20 something Kylo Ren, 5 year old hux, Alternate Universe, Child!Hux, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kiddie Crush, Kylo ren tries to dad, One-Sided Attraction, Puppy Love, and kylo just laughs, brendol hux is an asshole, kylo is about to experience fatherhood, no smut here, parenting, probably angst later on, thats what the relationship tag is for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degreesofinsanity/pseuds/degreesofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles about Kylo Ren discovering a five year old Armitage Hux while on Arkanis and somehow adopting him, will also feature Hux adopting Ben Solo. How hard can being a dad be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head for awhile, I just loved the idea of Kylo taking care of little Hux. I'll call it 'Parenting AU', for now. :) Another thing, I have no idea how the timeline works, so just work with me. Also, I don't know how five year old kids behave, so you know, sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I hope it floats some boats!

Kylo stoked the campfire as he sat on a rounded rock beside it, his mask off and dressed casually, most of his robes back in the shuttle. This was supposed to be part of his training, surviving in the forest and using, as Supreme Leader Snoke had said, as little of the Force as he could. 

The fish he’d caught from a nearby river were gutted and cooking over the fire, glad that today it hadn’t been raining. The planet he’d chosen, Arkanis, rained so much and so often, he was lucky today was just a minor drizzle. 

A soft rustle of leaves caught his attention and he made sure not to appear that he’d noticed, leaning back a bit and pushing his hair out of his face. 

Reaching out with the Force, he gently touched the mind of whatever was hiding. To his surprise, it was a child, barely six years old, crouching behind the bushes and staring at...his campfire?

No, to be precise, he was staring at the fish. Kylo caught a few strands of the stray thoughts in the child’s head, his thoughts fluttering like a nervous little bird.

_ ‘Hungry, so hungry, he looks like a little mean but I’m so hungry…would he share with me?’  _

_ ‘Haven’t eaten in days, father hasn’t come home, no food, waste of space waste of space’ _

Kylo felt something akin to pity and he patted the ground beside him, gesturing at where the other was hiding, a jolt of surprise coming from the child’s thoughts.

Slowly, hesitantly, a small _(too small, too thin)_ orange-haired child climbed out from behind the bush, blue eyes wide with suspicion and his movements were guarded, scared. 

His pale skin was littered with bruises and scratches, the clothes on his back too thin for this sort of cold weather, the fabric hanging off his bony limbs.

A little bit of digging and he found out the other’s name: Armitage Hux. 

Showing his palms as a sign of peace, Kylo held out a stick of grilled fish for the other to take, trying his best not to appear threatening.

Hux stared at it for some time before he snatched it out of Kylo’s hands, sitting on the other side of the campfire to warm up, hunched over the grilled fish and munching on it slowly, bit by bit, as if afraid that it would disappear.

Kylo took one for himself, picking at the meat and eating efficiently, not even halfway into his when he heard a soft whine from the child.

Hux held the stick and had gnawed the fish clean, the bones might as well be polished from how they shone. He had whined when there was nothing left, blushing lightly when he felt dark eyes on him.

“Here.” Kylo handed him another, watching Hux’s eyes widen in surprise and shock. 

_‘He could have another one?!_ ’

The other’s thoughts shouted incredulously, Hux’s thin hand shaking as he took the second grilled fish, the child’s lips wobbling a bit. 

He was speechless, Kylo could see, not knowing how to respond to such kindness.

Hux sniffled, giving the tall man ( _who wasn’t so mean after all!_ ) a small smile before devouring the second fish, his stomach full for the first time in a long time. 

Kylo ignored the way his heart filled with warmth when that tiny, but real smile was directed at him, trying to stay stoic.

“T-Thank you…” 

The child mumbled gratefully after he was done, little scraped up hands twisting the edge of his thin shirt nervously.

Kylo waved his hand dismissively, “Go home, it’s getting dark.” He said softly, “And...don’t hesitate to come back, if you’re hungry again.” 

With that, he unfolded the thin cot he used as a bed, laying on it and turning on his side, pretending to be asleep while using the Force to check around the area for anything that could harm Hux.

Hux rubbed at his eyes free of the tears that had welled up, wondering how this stranger could be so nice to him when his own father was so cruel. 

He nodded dutifully, orange hair bouncing slightly, noticing the man had finally gone to rest, picking himself up and dashing back home, feeling happy for the first time in his life.

Maybe the world wasn’t as dark as his father made it out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more chapters to this! :D


End file.
